ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostfreaked Out (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder is slumped down on the ground, tranquilized but conscious. Ester is a few feet away, as Steel sits up, groaning. Ghostfreak is floating in the air, Viktor bowing down to him. Viktor: My master. Zs’Skayr: Ah, it is good to be free! Ryder: (Slurred) How? Zs’Skayr: The consciousness of an Ectonurite survives, within each strand of their DNA. When my DNA was scanned for the Omnitrix, I was trapped inside, but over time, I was able to get free. When you used me at Area 51, I took over, and found my old, associate Viktor there. I devised a plan that has led up to this. And now, Viktor is a well respected member of the SACT. Steel: Not while I’m here. (Steel stands, Zs’Skayr’s eye traveling down the track to look at him.) It’s my duty to stop you. Zs’Skayr: Oh, good luck with that. You see, you are also needed for our plan. Zs’Skayr flies at Steel, phasing into Steel. He groans and doubles over, then stands, eyes black with an orange center. Zs’Skayr/Steel: Ah, a physical form. Come now, Viktor. Bring the girl. She will be useful. Viktor: As you wish. Viktor throws Ester over his shoulder, her body stretching over as her arms reach the ground. Ester: (Slurred) Ryder. Viktor throws Ester in the back of the truck with the Tenn-Speed, as Steel gets in the driver seat. Viktor joins him, as they drive away. Ryder groans, trying to move, but unable to. End Scene The sun is setting, as Ryder is able to sit up. He groans, turning his helmet into helmet mode, revealing his face. Ryder: Ah! That wasn’t fun. (Ryder stands up, body shaky.) Come on body. Work! Have to save Ester, and Tenn-Speed. He starts to walk, wobbly on his feet, when he spots Ester's tiara on the ground. He bends over, picking it up. A pounding occurs, as Ryder looks over, seeing the containment prison shaking from the inside, something inside. Ryder walks over, as it stops shaking. He inspects it, seeing the electronic lock on it. Ryder: Easy enough. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. He turns into electricity, entering the security system, and opens the door. Buzzshock materializes inside, in front of Kolar and Charles. Kolar: You saved us, again. Buzzshock: Right. Have we met before? Charles: You don’t recognize us. We were at Area 51, where you saved us. Kolar: As a Tetramand, I am in your debt not once, but twice now. Where my strength has failed me, yours has saved us. I owe you my life. Buzzshock: Really? I could get used to that. (The Omnitrix beeps, as he times out, reverting.) Ryder: Do you know where Steel went? Charles: They hadn’t taken us to their base yet. Which is good, because otherwise we’d be tortured again. Ryder: He took my friend and my bike. I’m getting both back. When I go, I’ll need your help. Kolar: Of course. Charles: Hold on! Even if I do agree to help, how do we find the place?! Ryder pulls out Ester’s tiara, as he tosses it into the air, slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into Wildmutt, as he catches it, obtaining her scent. He then sniffs the air, roaring triumphantly as he charges off. Kolar starts walking, following. Charles: Oh great. This is how I’ll die. Following a Vulpimancer. Charles begrudgingly slinks after them. End Scene There’s a several story military base out in the middle of the plains. Two guards are on watch, bored. It is the dead of night. Guard 1: Did you think that Steel was acting strange when he returned? Guard 2: He was barking orders like always. Why did we need mines out back anyway? Guard 1: I don’t know. But as long as he doesn’t try to kill us. Guard 2: Yeah. Wait, what’s that? A dust cloud rises in the distance, as Upgrade in motorcycle form was tearing across the desert, Kolar and Charles along for the ride. Charles: Any reason we couldn’t walk?! Upgrade: This is a big open plain, we couldn’t go undetected anyway. Charles: I could. An explosion occurs around them, Upgrade swerving to dodge. The base was firing shells at them, Upgrade irritated. Upgrade: Kolar, handle that. Kolar hops off Upgrade, as he takes off running at the base. He jumps, colliding with a shell, him going through the explosion. He jumps again, clapping his hands together, creating a sonic clap, which knocks other shells out of the air. The group makes it to the base, where Upgrade turns into liquid, entering the computer system. The door unlocks, as his head pops out. Upgrade: You guys distract them. I’ll find Ester and the bike. (He goes back into the computer system, disappearing.) Charles: What do you expect us to do? Kolar charges down the hallway, arms extended and tearing through the walls. Soldiers fire at him, after he punches them away. Upgrade comes out of the computer, grabbing a guard. Upgrade: Where did Steel take his latest prisoner? And the motorcycle with it? Guard: (Terrified) The roof! Steel’s there with that Frankenstein alien! Upgrade: Much obliged. Upgrade reenters the computer system, and comes out on the roof. The Omnitrix times out, as he reverts. Ryder: Not now! Zs’Skayr: Hello, Ryder. Ryder turns, seeing Ghostfreak working at a computer console. Steel is on the ground, slightly conscious. Ryder: Ghostfreak? Zs’Skayr: I prefer, Zs’Skayr. Ryder: Well, what are you doing? Zs’Skayr: I’m aligning the SACT satellites. With the access I have, I can launch their nuclear missiles from their space station, and wipe out humanity. Then, I can recreate this planet in my own design! Ryder: But you’ll kill millions of people! Zs’Skayr: I’m aiming for, billions. And in the darkness of night, I can reveal my true form! Zs’Skayr peels away his second skin, revealing his true form. His claws are like giant blades, his skull head is upside down. Tentacles are coming out of his stomach. Zs’Skayr: And now, to exterminate all human life! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Zs’Skayr reaches for a button on the console, when a tongue wraps around his arm, startling him. His arm is pulled, turning him around to face Bullfrag, his tongue retracting back into his mouth. Bullfrag: Ugh. I was going for Heatblast. Bullfrag hops at Zs’Skayr, who floats back and dodges. He swings his claws at Bullfrag, who flips backward to dodge. Bullfrag spots Steel sitting up, as he throws a punch at Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr turns intangible, the fist going through him. Zs’Skayr flies and slams into Bullfrag, knocking him back. Zs’Skayr flies at him again, swinging his claws. Bullfrag dodges with ease, as he whips his tongue at Zs’Skayr, who dodges with ease. Viktor: Enough! Bullfrag and Zs’Skayr turn, seeing Viktor, holding Ester who’s in restraints, and the Tenn-Speed in the other. His tower sparks with lightning, shooting lightning at Steel, electrocuting him as he tries to reach for the console. Zs’Skayr: Ah, well done, Viktor. Viktor: Now, boy. You have a choice. (Viktor walks over to the edge, holding Ester and the Tenn-Speed over.) I shall drop them both. You can save one. Bullfrag: Ha! A fall? Ester’s made of rubber. She’ll survive. Zs’Skayr: She won’t survive hitting the mine below. Bullfrag: Oh. Zs’Skayr: Let’s see which one you care about more. Viktor drops Ester and the Tenn-Speed over the edge, Bullfrag running over. He jumps, diving towards Ester. He grabs her, and turns, back facing down and extending its tongue up. A wall breaks, as a blue arm reaches out, grabbing the tongue. Kolar pulls them up, as the Tenn-Speed hits a mine. The explosion launches Bullfrag up, as Kolar pulls them up. Bullfrag lands in the open wall. Bullfrag: Thanks pal. Take her. (He gives Ester to Kolar.) See if you can find us a transport, and, (He looks back down.) See what you can salvage of my ride, will ya? Kolar: Yes sir. Bullfrag: Don't call me sir. Just seams weird. Anyway, give me a boost up. Bullfrag stands on Kolar’s arm, hopping back to the roof. Zs’Skayr and Viktor are heading towards the console, as the Omnitrix times out, Bullfrag reverting. Zs’Skayr: Oh, but you’re too late! Zs’Skayr presses the button down, a countdown initiating. Ryder: You really think I’ll be unable to stop you in that countdown? (Activates the Omnitrix.) I hope you’re wrong. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. He throws fireballs, Viktor charging through them. His body sparks with purple lighting, as he swings several fists, Heatblast dodging. Heatblast slips behind Viktor, and hits him with a fireball from behind, it exploding and launching him over the side of the roof. Viktor: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Viktor hits the second mine, it exploding. Heatblast charges at Zs’Skayr, releasing a flamethrower to push him away. Zs’Skayr reacts harshly to the light Heatblast is giving off, attempting to get close. Zs’Skayr extends and wraps his tentacles around Heatblast. Heatblast increases his power, his body burning hotter and producing more light. The tentacles start to burn, Zs’Skayr pulling off. The countdown goes down to the last few seconds, as Steel types in the console, turning it off. Zs’Skayr: No! This isn’t over! I can still destroy your miserable planet! Heatblast: I won’t let you. Not now, not ever. Because, time’s up! The sun breaks over the horizon, Zs’Skayr screaming as the light begins to burn him. Heatblast runs forward, his body releasing a bright light, getting under as Zs’Skayr tries to phase into the ground. He hisses and screams, as his body dissolves away. Steel walks towards Heatblast, as he reverts. Steel: Not bad, John. Ryder shudders at the name, looking eye to eye with Steel. Steel: That’s right. We know full name. Jonathan Ray Smith. Born in Eatontown, New Jersey, your father left you alone due to being in the army. You joined a gang and was arrested for petty larceny. You then hitched with the Road Crew, and never look back. Ryder: (Angry) No one is to call me by that name. Ever! My name is Ryder. Steel: Don’t worry. Only me, Colonel Rozum and a few others know. Your identity is safe with me. Ryder: Thanks. Steel: You know, I thought that you were a hoodlum and a terrorist. But, you risked your life to save this planet. Why? Ryder: I’ve had a long experience while traveling. I’ve seen good, and I’ve seen bad. I, still don’t know where I’m supposed to go, but I know I’m going in the right direction. So, what happens now? Steel looks around, his face still stern. Steel: Well, while I was handling the traitorous Viktor, who tries to used the satellite for his own, evil ways, the shapeshifter known as Ryder along with his friends managed to escape in an armored truck. There was nothing I could do, and I’ll take full responsibility. But next time we meet, you are mine. Ryder: Wouldn’t have it any other way. Ryder runs off, and later appears downstairs. Kolar and Ester are in the back with the remains of the Tenn-Speed, Charles impatient at the wheel. Ryder gets in, Charles scooting over. Charles: Do you even know how to drive this thing? Ryder: Maybe. I can drive a motorcycle. How hard can it be? Ryder clutches the lever, as he backs into the base, denting the wall. Ryder: Oops. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kolar *Charles *Lt. Steel Neutral *SACT agents Villains *Zs'Skayr (destroyed) *Viktor Aliens Used *Buzzshock *Wildmutt *Upgrade *Bullfrag (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) *Heatblast Trivia *Ryder chose to save Ester over the Tenn-Speed, indicating a massive turn in his character development. *Steel sees Ryder as good. *This episode reveals Ryder's real name is Jonathan Ray Smith, making him an alternate dimension version of John Smith. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc